Tesoro
by Amo del vacio
Summary: El mayor de los tesoros son nuestros recuerdos en nada mas ricos, en nada mas pobres (riesgo spoiler de Oblivio)


Saludos estimados lectores del fandom de Ladybug & Chat Noir, aquí traigo para su deleite este pequeño One-Shot que en un principio pensaba usar como escena de otro One-Shot que jamas llegue a publicar, la escena tiene mas de 6 meses, solo la adapte a Oblivio, empecemos de una vez.

**Capitulo Único: Tesoro**

Marinette se encontraba observando desde el balcón el cielo nocturno de París, maravillándose con cada luz, pensando.

\- ¿Marinette que te preocupa? - pregunto Tikki apoyándose en el hombro izquierdo de la franco-china, mientras esta suspiraba.

\- Solo pensaba Tikki – le contesto – Pensaba en que debió de hacer Chat Noir para enamorarme en tan poco tiempo – le dijo sonriendo Tikki.

\- A lo mejor solo fue el mismo – le contesto meditando la joven del pelo azabache recogido en coletas, ¿era realmente posible eso?

\- Quien sabe, porque como todo el mundo no recordamos lo que paso – le contesto antes de añadir la kwami.

\- Puede que solo duerman en tu subconsciente – susurro sin llegar a ser escuchada antes de añadir algo mas - Una vida sin recuerdos, eso si que seria triste – expuso asintiendo Marinette, mirando al cielo nocturno.

\- Así es, no me imagino sin ser capaz de recordar a Chat Noir ni a Adrien, tampoco a mis padres, a ti, a Luka, Alya, Nino, mis compañeros de clase, incluso no me imagino sin recordar a Chloe o a Kagami, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas, la idea de no recordar nada resulta, aterradora – expuso la joven riendo la kwami de la creación - ¿Que? - pregunto extrañada.

\- Nada, excepto que has mencionado a Chat Noir antes que a Adrien – le contesto quedándose la franco-china pensando en que decir antes de contestarle.

\- Adrien y Chat Noir son para mi igual de importantes, uno es el amor de mi vida – empezó a decir juntando las manos y quedándose con cara soñadora – El otro es mi compañero en incontables batallas, existe confianza entre nosotros, es mi amigo, mi confidente, sin el no soy nada – contesto antes de añadir – Sabes Tikki, si me viese obligada a elegir entre ambos, creo que me volvería loca – termino de decir con una sonrisa en los labios, riendo la kwami de la creación antes de decidir entrar en casa y descansar, ese día fue un dolor de cabeza.

**(-)**

De manera simultanea, lejos, en una mansión, cierto joven rubio se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mientras un kwami con aspecto de gato negro le reclamaba que le diese Camemberg.

\- Ella me beso y no recuerdo su perfil, porque el destino es tan cruel conmigo, ¿estaremos juntos un día al fin?, rezo cada noche porque sea así – recito el joven sintiendo su kwami ganas de vomitar.

\- Chico para de recitar mala poesía, no recuerdas quien esta detrás de su antifaz punto y final, ahora alimenta a esta pobre alma extraviada para que pueda dormir en paz – contesto Plagg sin darse cuenta que también había hablado en rima.

\- Tienes razón Plagg, pero si fui capaz de en una escasa hora de enamorarla, ¿cuanto tardaría en conquistarla? – soltó Adrien, mientras el kwami de la destrucción le entraban ganas de vomitar con tanta sensiblería.

\- Chico dejalo ya, lo que realmente me aterra en nunca poder recordar 2 cosas, a mi terroncito de azúcar y a mi camemberg, una vida sin ambos si que seria perecer – siguio recitando Plagg sin darse cuenta de nada.

\- El destino es tan cruel, una vida sin recuerdos, eso si que seria terrible - observaba todo, esperando que dijese alguna cosa de la que poderse reír luego – Quiero decir, una vida sin Marinette, Ladybug, mi madre, sin ti, sin Chloe, Nino, Kagami, Alya, los demás o mi padre seria una vida vacía, no seria nada – comento sonriendo el kwammi con malicia felina, el chico le había dado las palabras perfectas, riendo un poco de manera baja pero que pudiese escucharlo el rubio - ¿Que? - pregunto un poco molesto.

\- Yo, no nada, solo que me parece interesante que hayas mencionado a la niña de las coletas antes que a tu adorada Ladybug y que al fin ambos hayamos dejado de rimar – soltó Plagg mostrando una sonrisa que podría poner verde de envidia a muchos comediantes.

\- No digas tonterías, Marinette es solo una amiga – contesto el rubio riendo el kwammi de la destrucción.

\- Si consideramos que el orden en el que has mencionado a esas personas es de mayor a menor importancia para ti ella seria lo mas importante – contesto Plagg flotando mientras se seguía riendo de su "amo".

\- Plagg no digas tonterías, es verdad que es una gran amiga y que me ha ayudado mucho, es valiente, decidida, creativa, ella escucha mis penas, pero solo es eso, una amiga encantadora – soltó Adrien ligeramente molesto, el kwami pensó en seguir echando leña al fuego, pero ya se había reído lo bastante por una noche, necesitaba una siesta de 12 horas.

\- Esta bien chico como tu digas – contesto Plagg no sin antes susurrar – Pero si supieses lo que yo no dirías esas 5 palabras nunca mas.

\- ¿Que has dicho Plagg? - pregunto Adrien un tanto extrañado, temiendo el kwami haber sido cazado, por suerte milenios de practica lo habían hecho un maestro del engaño, el enseño a Loki después de todo.

\- He dicho que me des mas Camemberg, haber si nos limpiamos las orejas de una vez – contesto dando por terminada la discusión, llegando ambos adolescentes sin saberlo a comprender una cosa, el mayor tesoro de una persona no se puede medir, pues son los recuerdos, inmateriales y felices, aquellos que mas nos hacen vivir, pues ellos definen quienes fuimos, somos y seremos.

**FIN**

Saludos estimados lectores del fandom de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, aquí les traigo una idea que tenia desde hace tiempo pero que no sabia muy bien como plasmar, también aprovecho para aquellos que me lean decirles que en a lo sumo 2 semanas subiré mi Long Fic **Miraculous: Arcano**, dispongo de un pequeño trailer en mi cuenta para los que no lo leyeran cuando lo subí, cualquier idea, comentario para mejorar mi escritura sera agradecido indefinidamente, muchas gracias y recordad lo que voy a decir:

**Los Miraculous no son la única forma de magia en el universo.**

Nos leemos pronto y como se despedía un comediante de mi tierra ya fallecido, hasta luego Lucas.


End file.
